Valuable Time
by elli-sofia
Summary: A series of one-shots. Starring Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada. Follow their lives through many events.
1. I wish that I'd been there

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for any of them. It was hard for him to leave them for a long periods of time and it was hard for his family to watch him to leave not knowing when would be the next time they see him again.<p>

There was no schedule how long he would stay in his travels - it could be weeks, it could be months - nor when would he come back. He could come early in the morning, waiting at the dinner table when they woke up. Or middle of the night, settling down to sleep on the couch not wanting to wake up his family. But no matter when he came, it always came unexpectedly. So it was no wonder, when Sakura came back home from the hospital, she was quite startled to find her husband on the couch browsing the photo album.

"Sasuke." Sakura blurted out almost incredulously.

The Uchiha lifted his gaze from the album at his wife and gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Sakura's smile wasn't so subtle and she could feel her eyes getting wet. She went to sit by the man who she have missed so greatly for those past weeks, placed a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke leaned a little closer to Sakura, enjoying the warmth of her proximity and started to explore the photo album again. Slowly he turned the pages looking closely every new pictures he could find. This was the thing he did every time he came back from his travels. Somehow it made him feel more closer, more connected with his family, like he had actually been there when those pictures were taken. But in the same time it also made him feel guilty for not really being there. He had missed so much of their lives, of Sarada's life.

Sakura knew how Sasuke felt. So every time he brought out the photo album she told where each photo was taken, when was it taken and a story behind it. And like so many times before Sasuke listened intensively her every word, occasionally smiling at some amusing events that had happened or adding some comments and questions here and there.

It wasn't the same thing, but it made him feel better. And hopefully some day she wouldn't have to tell him these things, because he would be there himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	2. Gifts with meaning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.**

* * *

><p>He always brought them gifts from his travels. Even though Sakura kept saying that he didn't have to, because the best gift for them was to have him home. Yet every time she accepted them, a smile on her face, thanking him properly. As did Sarada, though she seemed to be a little more excited about them than her mother.<p>

"You know you don't have to bring anything to me," Sakura said, smiling gently.

"I know," He said and took her hand to his own. "But I want to."

It was Sasuke's way of showing his family that he had been thinking of them and that he cared for them. And that's why, not matter what Sakura would say, he wouldn't stop bringing those gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ;)<strong>


	3. Food can wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters.**

* * *

><p>The day in the Academy was over. Sarada was running as fast as she could. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to get home and show her papa all the new things she had learned while he was away. She would make him proud.<p>

* * *

><p>The young Uchiha rushed into the kitchen and sat at the dining table next to her father, waiting the dinner her mother was currently making. Sasuke raised his gaze from the book in his hands, to look at his daughter who - most of the time so cool and collected - was acting very restless. He then shared an amused look with Sakura who had also noticed their daughter's anxiety.<p>

"So," Sakura started, stretching the word a bit too long. "This is going to take a while," she said, referring to the food. "Now would be a good time to go to the training field, don't you think." She looked at Sarada out of the corner of her eye, with a sly smile on her face.

Sarada's face lit up immediately and she would have run to hug her mother if she hadn't be too busy dragging her father out of the chair. "Come on papa! Let's go!"

Sasuke only smiled at her eagerness and followed her out. Sakura chuckled a bit. It was rare to see Sarada so enthusiastic about anything and it really brightened up her day. Smile still on her face, she was about to continue cooking when she stopped abruptly. "Oh, screw it!" She truned off the stove, tossed her apron into a nearby chair and ran after the two Uchiha. "Wait up! I'm coming too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
